Swan Princess: YuGiOh GX Style!
by GothicSurferGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if there was a female Jaden and a male Jaden in one story? How about a fairy tale? Where the prince is played by Jesse Anderson? the princess being Judai? Well the wait is over! RATING HAS GONE UP! The last chapter will contain a lemon. JesseXFem!Judai JimXOC this story does contain my friend Vampy's oc, Tsuki.
1. Preface

Disclaimer:

SirferGirl26: whoop! Another story! My other ones wont be updated for a while. Sorry guys.

Any ways I am having help with my detailing from Vampy because my details suck major. Explaining why I cant do the duels.

I DO NOT OWN SWAN PRINCESS, THE SONGS, OR THE YUGIOH GX CHARACTERS OR TUSKI.

ENJOY!

THIS DISCLAIMER IS OVER AND GOES FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!

Preface

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a king named Sheppard. He had two children already, a boy and a girl. His son's name was Jaden, his daughter named Tuski. His son, at the time that his wife and the Queen was giving birth to their third child, was nine years old. His daughter Tuski was four. The king was acing, his son and daughter watching him as their people waited with baited breath for news on the child. Soon, the king was handed a small bundle in a pink blanket, smiling down at the new born princess in his arms. Tuski looked up at her father curiously as the king knelt before his children.

"Jaden. Tuski. Meet Judai, your new sister." he said before presenting the new born child to their people waiting outside the palace, cheers erupting from the crowd. Later that month, people, nobles, from all the kingdoms came to see the new princess. Tuski and Jaden stood on either side of Judai's basenet. Among them was the widowed Queen, Dorothy, and her young son Prince Jesse. It was then that the two monarch's happened across the same idea. The two would come together every summer in hopes that they would fall in love and marry. Tuski watched as Judai reached for the locket that Jesse held out to her and he smiled at the young princess. But unbeknownst to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter Adrian. Judai's birth was of little concern to him for he was planning to take Sheppard's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assualt, Sheppard attack, sending Adrian's powers into darkness. Many feared king Sheppard to kind when he merely sentenced the sorceror to exile.

"Mark my words, Sheppard. One day I will get my power back. And when I do, Everything you love. Everything you own. Will be mine." Adrian said before storming off. Soon the threat was forgotten and all hope turned to that so distant summer, when Judai and Jesse would meet.


	2. Idea Of Fun A Missing Princess and Queen

Chapter 1: Idea of fun/ missing Princesses

A man, or was it a woman, stood in the look out tower before getting excited. The chamberlain, known to Queen Dorothy as Crowler, laughed happily. He rushed over to the announcing horn, that was used for announcing when royal visitors were coming to the palace, only to blow out a birds nest from within instead of a noise.

On the ground, King Sheppard rode a horse that was black, a small girl of eight years of age with brown hair and matching eyes in front of him wearing a red dress with white finishing's.

On another horse, a young girl of eleven with black slightly hair wearing a yellow dress with white finishing's on the gown, her eyes dark teal, rolled her eyes at the boy riding on the same horse behind her who had brown hair and brown eyes like the little girl riding with King Sheppard. The boy's hair was longer in the front and shorter in the back, spiked in the back as well. He wore a tunic and matching with gold finishing's and black slacks and black boots line in gold. He wore a regal cape that had a fasten on the left side, proving he would one day wear his father's crown.

Queen Dorothy was standing out side of her palace with an eight year boy with dark teal and emerald eyes wearing a dark blue tunic and dark teal slacs.

"Ah Dorothy as lovely as ever." Sheppard said, stopping his horse and dismounting, his two eldest following suit.

Tuski, the black haired princess, helped the eight year old princess, her younger sister, off of her father's horse, setting the little girl down on her feet before she clung to her older sister's dress, half hiding behind her.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Jesse no doubt?" Sheppard said, smiling to the teal haired boy.

"Welcome, dear Sheppard, to our fare kingdom." Dorothy said with a small curtsy. She looked at the family in front of her before spotting the shy princess hiding behind her older sister. "And to you, young princess."

Tuski looked down at Judai, pushing the young girl forward gently, her brown eyes looking at her older sister as Jesse was pushed forward and he bowed slightly.

"Hello Princess Judai. I'm very pleased to meet you." Jesse said reluctantly.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Jesse." Judai said, curtsying politely, the young prince running back towards his mother who pointed back at Judai, Jesse sighing before turning back around and walking back over to the princess and taking her hand in his. Judai gave him a glare as he kissed the top of her hand quickly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer." he thought as she wiped her hand on the skirts of her dress, shooting him a glare that said 'touch me and I'll hurt you.'

"I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box." he thought, Judai holding up two fists in defensive mode, silently telling him to bring it on, causing Jesse to run back to his mother.

"He looks conceited." she thought lowering her fists and walking back to her sister's side.

"What a total bummer." Jesse thought grimly.

"If I get luck I'll get chicken pox." the two young royals thought at the same time.

"so happy you could come." Jesse said with a fake smile on his lips.

"so happy to be here." Judai said, giving a small curtsy.

"how I'd like to run." they said at the same time.

"this is not my…." Judai sighed softly.

"this isn't my idea…" Jesse said grimly.

"of fun." they said at once.

"The children seem to get along quiet nicely." Queen Dorothy said one afternoon that summer, Judai tripping Jesse down the stairs in the background before going to jump on him only to be grabbed by her older brother, Jesse being held down by Tuski.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks." Sheppard said, looking at a map.

"My dear King Sheppard, that's my point. Precisely." Dorothy said with a smile as they all walked outside, the children chasing each other with wooden swords.

"Its such good parenting." Sheppard said.

"and politics. So happy we agree." Dorothy said, holding out her hand.

"I think we've got a deal." Sheppard said, shaking her hand.

"Jesse's quiet a catch." Dorothy said, Tuski keeping Judai away from Jesse and Jaden kept Jesse away from Judai.

"This is my idea…" Sheppard said or started to say.

"This is my idea…" Dorothy said, interrupting him.

"Of a match." they said together, looking at the children.

~~~~~~~ 6 years later ~~~~~~

"Good heavens child! Don't dawdle! We cant keep Jesse waiting." Sheppard said, looking up at his youngest child standing on her balcony. Beside him stood Jaden and his wife Alexis and Tuski with her fiancée Jim. The twelve year old looked at her father in disbelief.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair. And father I get sea sick." Judai said, not wanting to go at all.

"Judai get down here right now or I'll drag you down from that tower myself." Tuski said in a motherly tone, the preteen quickly coming downstairs and outside.

~~~~~~ Jesse's kingdom~~~~~

Dorothy entered her son's room and sighed.

"They soon will be arriving…" Dorothy said, looking at a horribly drawn picture of Judai with arrows through it attached to the other door in the room. "Is that respect your showing?"

"If you make kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick." Jesse said, firing another arrow at the picture. Dorothy shook her head at her son's antics and the two headed to the docks.

"One prince Jesse will be her intended." Sheppard said once the ship stopped at the docks when they arrived, oblivious to Jesse flinging a tomatoe at his youngest daughter, Judai glaring at him over her shoulder.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't loose her." Jesse said as he and his best friend, Hassleberry slid down the banister of one of the many stair cases.

"hey fella's wait up." Judai said, following behind them.

"Quick put on some speed." Hassleberry said as the boys ran outside to a tree house.

"When picking teams…. Or friends" Jesse started, Hassleberry interrupting him.

"I never choose her." Jesse said, standing beside Hassleberry.

"you think she'd take a hint and learn to read." Hassleberry said, showing a 'no girls allowed' sign.

"This really isn't fair." Judai said, glaring up at them from the ground.

"We really couldn't care." they said mockingly.

"Boys its all or none." Judai said before kicking a free standing piece of ply wood and running out of the way to avoid her own injuries as the tree house came down to the ground.

"This is not my idea…" Judai said, being scolded by her father. Tuski trying not to snicker at the injured prince, Jaden shaking his head.

"This isn't my idea….." the boys said as the family left.

"Of fun." they said all at once.

~~~~`` 3 years later~~~~~

Judai fixed her older sister, Tuski's hair, the older woman sitting infrotn of her vanity.

With Jim and the boys…..

"She tries to talk me into playing dress up." Jesse said, sighing in annoyance as the boys sat down before heading down to the chapel.

Judai finished helping her sister dress in the wedding gown before their father came into the room.

After the wedding…..

Judai was talking with once of the castle guard's, the two laughing.

"She's always flirting with the castle guards." Jesse said, glaring with jealousy in his emerald eyes.

"I think you really sort of like her. Fess up." Hassleberry said, smirking at his friend.

The three of them sat at a table, Jesse and Judai playing a game of cards.

"I'd like her better if she'd loose at cards." Jesse thought, smirking as he set down his hand.

"Four sevens and a ten." he said, confident he won this time. Judai simply smiled as she set down her hand, a royal flush.

"I think I've won again." Judai said, standing up, her silky crimson red maid of honor gown brushing the floor of the ballroom.

"every time she's won." the boys said, Jesse slouching in his chair.

"this is my idea…." Judai thought while dancing with her older brother.

"this isn't my idea…." Jesse thought with a glare.

"of fun." the two teens thought at once.

~~~~~~~~~ 3 years later ~~~~~~~

"what if Judai doesn't go for the merger?" Sheppard thought, writing a letter to Dorothy.

Dorothy's eyes widened and she grabbed a parchment, writing in large letters "urge her."

Tuski sat outside with Judai, the 18 year old wearing a white gown outline in red.

"For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. every June until September…" Judai said to her sister, the woman smiling softly, hugging the young woman before they left.

"All their pushing and annoying hints." Jesse thought, dressed in his best clothes, being pushed by his mother towards the ballroom.

"I've got bruises with their finger prints." Judai thought, a cloak on over her gown as Jaden and Jim picked her up by the arms and carried her into the castle, going to the ballroom.

"I can do much better I am sure." Jesse thought, being pushed into the ballroom.

"But Tuski! He's so immature!" Judai said, Tuski taking away the cloak with a smirk. Judai wore the locket given to her at the party celebrating her birth from Jesse. The two slowly turned towards each other and gasped softly to themselves.

"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doughts are gone." Judai thought biting her lower lip gently.

Jesse gasped when he really took in her appearance. Her once child like face was now heart shaped. Her brown hair fell into waves, framing her face perfectly, ending at her waist. But it was her eyes that truly trapped him. They were large and doe like, light brown like milk chocolate. She had grown up from the scrappy little girl he once picked on as they grew up. He noticed that her dress hugged her curves nicely, taking in the fact that she was curved in all the right places.

"She started out as such an ugly duckling, And some how suddenly became a swan." he thought and they walked, standing before one another. Judai curtsied politely as Jesse bowed with a small flourish of his cape.

"So happy to be here." Judai said, smiling gently.

"Till now I never knew…" Jesse said, smiling in return.

"It is you I've been dreaming of…" they said at once.

"This is my idea…" Judai said, chuckling softly as they stood in front of each other.

"This is my idea…." Jesse said back, leaning into kiss her before Judai's father, brother, and sister and Jesse's mother along with nobles and maids and butlers came rushing into the ball room, decorating it quickly as Chazz started the band up. The two shared a dance, smiling at each other, oblivious to those watching from the side lines.

"This is my idea…" Jesse thought, holding Judai close to him.

"This is my idea…." Judai thought, a small blushing forming on her pale cheeks.

"This is my idea…" they thought together, slowly leaning into kiss.

"Of…" their lips were only a centimeter from each other.

"…..Love." their lips touched and Judai's arms wrapped around Jesse's neck loosely, his arms around her waist. They slowly broke the kiss and they smile at each other, Jesse taking Judai's hands in his.

"Arrange the marriage." Jesse said, his mother laughing happily and Chazz starting the band up. Judai looked around at the celebrating people.

"Wait." she said, everyone stopping shutting up. Tuski tapped her fingers on the crease of her elbow as Jesse faced her.

"What? Your all I've ever wanted. Your beautiful." Jesse said, confused.

"Thank you. But what else?" Judai asked looking Jesse in the eyes.

"What else?" Jesse asked, still confused. Of course he figured out what she wanted to hear. He wanted to tell her that she was smart, strong, brave, and kind hearted.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Judai asked, watching him as her father cleared his throat, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Jesse? What else?" Dorothy asked in worry. Jesse looked back at Judai, the girl biting her lip slightly.

"What else is there?" Jesse asked and Judai fought her tears as she picked up the skirts of her gown and ran out of the ball room.

Jaden made a wrong answer buzzing noise while holding up a thumbs down sign.

Tuski walked up to Jesse and kicked him in the groin before running after her sister before her husband, Jim, could stop her.

Judai had her cloak on and was currently mounting her horse when Tuski caught up to her and sighed, getting her own horse. The princess and the Queen left the castle on their horses and went into the woods, heading down the path.

"What else did you want him to say? He is the epitome of tall, dark, and clueless." Tuski said, looking at her little sister.

Judai sighed softly and closed her chocolate brown eyes.

"I need to know that he loves me, for just being me." Judai said before the horses freaked out, ahead of them was standing a man in a black cloak with the hood up.

"no….. it can't be…" Tuski said as Judai removed her necklace, setting it into the bag on her horses side just before, with a flash pf blinding white light, the two women and the cloaked man were gone, the two horses running back to the castle they came from.


	3. The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Warning: SEVRE ANDRIAN GEKO BASHING! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Jesse was pacing back and forth, playing chess with Hassleberry who was cheating, as always. Jaden was glaring, arms crossed over his broad chest, his five month pregnant wife Alexis sitting down near by so he could rush to her side emidately.

"She says 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say 'What else is there?' ?" Jaden said angrily, Jim slowly backing away from his brother-in-law.

"It was stupid, I know." Jesse said, moving a chess piece on the board.

"You should write a book. 'How to offend women in 5 syllables or less.'" Jaden said as Hassleberry moved his piece and opened his hand, showing Jesse's black queen in the palm of his hand.

"You lost your queen, Jesse." He said, a smug look on his face.

"That's twice in one day." Jesse said, looking at the board in front of him.

"Think! There must be something other than Judai's beauty." Jim said, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh there is. She's like….. How about…. And then…. I mean right?" Jesse said, looking at the them, the two adults raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to say it. I know! I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love." Jesse then said before moving a chess piece in front of Hasslebery's king.

"Checkmate." He said and Hassleberry looked shocked.

Meanwhile….

At a distant kingdom far, far, far away from Jesse's kingdom, in a lake over seen by a dull, gloomy, scary castle, a swan with white feathers as pure as snow with a brown diamond shape over her soft brown eyes could be seen floating in said lake, a woman feeding her stale bread crumbs, her eyes set into a stone cold glare aimed at an ugly, red head, glasses wearing, geeky, arrogant sounding, stuck up sorcerer wearing a black over a simple white tunic, black slacks, and black boots.

Near by, a royally pissed off Queen glared flaming daggers at his head, secretly plotting his sweet, corrupted demise, an enchanted chain wrapped around her ankle keeping her from fulfilling her evil plan of killing him with a shoe, possibly her own.

"Come on, Judai. Don't look so down. My little spell doesn't even last all day…" four-eyes said.

"Unless, four-eyes, it's a new moon." The beautiful young maiden standing beside him said, rolling her eyes. Four-eyes just glared at her . "Alright I get it, I'll shut up sheesh…brat." She said, mumbling the last word, Tuski giggling into her hand softly as she watched the swan change into a young woman with waist length, wavy brown hair and a deadly glare set in stone in her eyes at the horrifyingly ugly red head.

"Go die, Adrian. In a ditch. With rabid squirrels and poisonous snakes." Judai said with venom dripping from her words. Adrian, being the ass whole that he always is, smirked towards Judai.

"Now don't be rude, Judai. Jesse just doesn't deserve or understand your worth." Adrian said before earning a sharp slap to the face and not by a shoe.

"Go fuck yourself, Adrian. I know Jesse appreciates me more than you ever could." She said darkly before looking away from the sorcerer.

"What I really want is your father's kingdom. And I want to do that legally by marrying the youngest heir." Adrian said, kneeling before Judai.

"I will never marry you. Besides your like 18 years my senior." Judai said, disgusted with him.

"Fine, but you'll come around, you'll see." Adrian said, getting up and walking away before getting hit in the head with a shoe, Tuski playing innocent as Judai stifled her laugh.

Surfer: ok readers listen up. I have a little contest going on for this chapter. The person who answers correctly will get to choose what story they want an OC (own character) to be in and will have an entire chapter dedicated tot that person. Now here is the question:

How many times, including the spoken words, was Adrian Geko bashed during this chapter?

Good luck and may the best guesser win!

Surf's up!


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: **

**Surfer: Gomena sai! I have been to focused on school and have not found the time to update and I feel so bad for not updating over the break like I know I said I would do.**

**Jaden: I thought you disappeared off of the face of the earth, Surfer!**

**Adrian: why am I the bad guy?**

**Surfer: cause I hate your guts, Gecko… I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

In Jesse's kingdom, on the training field, Jesse, Jaden, and Hassleberry are seen with two containers of arrows beside them. Jaden was barking out orders, Alexis giggling in the back ground, 5 months pregnant. The musicians walked out onto the field with angry faces.

"Prince Jaden, I must object. This is completely outrageous." One of the musicians said.

"The servants have the day off. We had to use somebody." Jaden said, smacking Hassleberry's hand for lifting up the blind fold.

"Come on guys. There harmless." Jesse said, hitting a paint filled arrow and putting it away again.

"But, I am an artist! Not a boar." The musician said.

"Could have fooled me." Jaden said with a blank face.

"We are a band. And not a band of animals." The musicians said, pulling on their animal costumes.

"This masquerade…" they all said at once.

"Is more than I can bear…" one dressed as a bear said with a glare.

"There goes my reputation. It's awful this humiliation…" they all said together once more.

"And I've the lion's share." A French looking musician said dressed as a lion.

"Down on all floors please and growl ferociously. Strike fear into my heart." Jaden said. A musician that was short and dressed as a white rabbit roared loudly, causing Jaden to jump suddenly in fright and shock.

"Not you, Wesley. You're a rabbit, for heaven sake." Jaden said, the rabbit tapping his foot angrily.

"Animals scatter" he then said, the musicians running around.

"Archers at the ready!" Jaden said and Jesse and Hassleberry loaded an arrow into their bows, holding it.

"Go!" Jaden shouted, pulling the string and removing the blind folds on them. On the terrace, Dorothy was having afternoon tea with her royal guests.

"Day after day all the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice." They all said, clinking tea cups.

"Thinking of her and the way that it was." Dorothy said, sipping her tea and an arrow broke the cup in her hand, paint on her nose.

"practice, practice, practice." The nobles said, still drinking their tea.

"He's not happy till he has attacked us." A musician dressed as a duck said, running from Jesse's arrows.

"12 seconds!" Jaden said, holding an hour glass in one hand.

"Day after day all the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice." The nobles said, Jesse hitting every 'animal' several times.

"Thinking of her and the way that it was. Practice, practice, practice." They then said, Hassleberry chasing the musician dress as a white rabbit and trying to get points.

"5 seconds!" Jaden said, looking at the hour glass in his hand.

"If we had refused he would have sacked us. So we live a life of target…" the musicians said, Jesse letting an arrow go and hitting the white rabbit below the tail.

"Practice, practice, practice." The nobles and musicians said all at once.

"Time!" Jaden said, out of breath from counting down.

"Animal's, assemble for counting." Jaden said, quil and parchment in hand.

"Aha, very good, very good. You scored plenty of five pointers that's for sure." Jaden said, the duck laying on the ground on his stomach.

"Sorry, Hans. How about you take a few days off?" Jesse said, kneeling before the duck with a cloth in hand.

"Moose are worth two points. Sixteen hits. A total of thirty-two. Ten seven-pointers and fourteen three-pointers… for a total of two hundred and ninety-eight. Well done Jesse." Jaden said, smirking and writing is down as Hassleberry hit Wesley three times, confusing the short man.

"Now, Hassleberry. Let's see, for you, um zero and zero, and, uh, nothing, and nil, and uh zip." Jaden said, Hassleberry shrugging.

"And last but not least, the elusive, one hundred point, white rabbit." Jaden said, shocked by what he saw.

"I believe that's three-hundred, Jaden." Hassleberry said, smirking.

"Good shooting, Hassleberry." Jesse said, smiling.

"Well? Write it down. Three-hundred to two-ninety-eight."Hassleberry said, helping Jaden write it down.

"But, uh, wait just a moment, Jaden." Jesse said, telling Wesley to turn around and lifted the tail with his bow, showing the orange paint mark underneath it.

"Sorry, Hassleberry." Jesse said, Hassleberry laughing as Jaden smirked at the brawly man before writing down the score.

"You're a great marksman, Jesse. One of the best. It takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte." Hassleberry said, Jaden smirking as he suddenly got an idea.

"Well, then, How about a game of catch and fire?" Jaden said, crossing his arms.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-Catch and fire? You mean me?" Hassleberry asked, hiding behind Jesse.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-courage." Jaden said, mimicking Hassleberry as Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure your alright?" Jaden asked, tying an apple down to Hassleberry's head, the brawly man wearing armor.

"Mm-hm. Uh, Fine. I'm fine." Hassleberry said nervously.

"Too tight, too tight." He then said as Jaden tightened the string and tied it into a bow.

"Oops. So sorry." Jaden said, smirking and putting the helmet on Hassleberry, the man shaking in fear.

"Ready?" Jesse said, shield on his back and bow in hand.

"R-r-r-…" Hassleberry, stuttered, still frightened as he shook and his armor made noise.

"He's ready." Jaden said, stepping away, Hassleberry shaking as he loaded the arrow into his bow and Jesse got ready to turn around quickly, digging the ball of his left foot into the earth.

"Come on, Hassleberry. Hold it steady." Jesse said quietly to himself.

"Oh please…. Oh please…. Oh please…" Hassleberry said before the arrow let loose. Jesse turned quickly and caught the arrow, firing it back and splitting the apple in half, Hassleberry falling backwards. Jaden caught a half of the apple and smirked.

"fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, Jesse." Jaden said, kneeling beside Hassleberry.

"Just think man. If that arrow had been one inch lower, it would have…" Jaden then said, Hassleberry passing out all of a sudden. Jesse looked off into the distance, holding the top of his bow in his hands.

"Don't worry Judai. I'll find you and bring you home. To prove my love for you." He thought, sighing softly to himself.


	5. Far Longer Than Forever

**Gothic: **wow its been like five months since I last updated. Please don't hate me. I swear I was planning on updating and then stuff happened and I had finish my classes. Good news though I will be updating weekly on this story so I can get finished and done with so I can work on my other story a mermaid tale because that has been putting out for a while now. Any ways.

Chapter 4: Far Longer Than Forever

At Swan Lake, a silver frog with grey eyes was collecting cat tail by the lake. Tuski and a turtle name Syrus watched the frog closely.

"Aster, Judai won't fall for you by doing this you know that right?" Syrus said, Tuski nodding in silent agreement.

"Aster? What are you doing?" a soft voice asked in curiosity, a brunette teen walking up over and kneeling on the ground.

"Ah! Judai! I was just going to get those flowers for you." Aster said defensively, the cattail completely forgotten. Karen and Shirley appearing in the water and watching the group closely.

"Your being sneaky again, Aster." Judai said, shaking her head at the silver frog.

"What? You deserve a nice bouquet of flowers." Aster said slyly, smirking in a frog like manner as her arched his eyebrows suggestively at Judai.

"And you deserve a kiss." Judai said, smiling softly and rolling her milk chocolate brown eyes at the frog.

"Well alright. If you insist." Aster said, puckering his lips for a kiss and leaning forward.

"Aster! you idiot! She's under a spell that can only be broken by vow of everlasting love made by Prince Jesse." Tuski said, shaking her head and crossing her arms under her chest.

"He also has to prove it to the world." Judai said, thinking of Jesse.

"What o you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chomp, chomp?" Aster exclaimed, standing up in his hind legs and throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Tuski. Syrus. Make him understand." Judai said with desperation.

"I'm only a turtle." Syrus said as Tuski shook her head at the younger woman's request and Judai closed her eyes. The brunette sighed and looked at the lake and castle.

"If I could break this spell. I'd run to him to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Jesse. You and I were meant to be." Judai said, standing up and walking away from the group as they watched her.

"Far longer than forever. I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart." Judai said, smiling softly as she spoke.

In Jesse's Kingdom…

Jesse was walking, at night, through the Palace gardens. He wore a simple crisp white tunic, dark teal pants, and black boots. In his hand he held the locket he had given to Judai all those years ago. He cast his emerald gaze upwards towards the sky, looking at the stars.

"Far longer than forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are." Jesse thought to himself as he closed his eyes and held the locket in a fist. In his mind's eye he was with Judai, her smiling at him as he chased her through the gardens. He pictured pulling her close and whispering to her all of the things he loved the most about her before kissing her.

He opened his eyes with a smile and went back inside, heading to the royal library.

With Judai…

Judai smiled as she looked at the lake from the gardens, a pale delicate hand in her chestnut brown locks. She closed her milk chocolate orbs and held her hair behind her ear as the wind gently blew, caressing her cheek as she imaged Jesse touching her skin ever so gently and lovingly.

"As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise. We've an unshakeable bond." She thought, opening her eyes once more as a gentle smile graced her lips.

With Jesse…

"Destined to last for a life time and beyond." He thought, looking through books in the royal library. He was trying to find out information on the great beast Jaden described to him.

He walked out of the library, quitting for the night. He entered his room and headed to his balcony. At the same time, Judai faced towards the full moon, wrapping her arms around herself, in her mind's eye thinking of Jesse holding her close.

"Far longer than forever." Judai said, Jesse saying the same thing from he was.

"I swear that I'll be true." Jesse said, Judai repeating the words, the two in their separate locations, both thinking of the other. Judai turned back to her sister and friends, Jesse returning to confines of his room.

"I've made an everlasting vow. To find a way to you." They thought, Jesse planning to search everywhere for Judai and Tuski, knowing the two sisters were together.

"Far longer than forever. Like no love ever known. And with your love I'll never be alone." They thought with a soft sigh.

"Far longer than forever." Judai thought as she looked up at the stars.

"Much stronger than forever." Jesse though as he looked over the maps on his desk in his study for any location that was not looked at, Jim looking with him.

"And with your love I'll never be alone." Judai thought and closed her eyes.

In the distance, a dark teal puffin flew through the sky, an arrow through his left wing. The bird was losing altitude until her dropped near the small group of four, startling the sisters.

"What's wrong with him and what is him?" Aster asked, poking the birds and causing the bird to groan in pain.

"His wing I think. And he's a puffin, Aster. You boys better hold him." Judai said, Syrus laying down on top of the bird.

"Ready." Syrus said, Judai breaking the arrow and slowly removing it from the bird's wing. She ripped a strip of fabric from her dress and gently wrapped the wing up.

"Hello! This is your wake up call!" Aster then said, opening the bird's eyelid. The bird shot up and proceeded to several karate moves with a karate yell.

"It takes more than a pair of pond punks to keep Zane down." The bird said.

"Wait, we're your friends." Judai said, Tuski rolling her eyes at the birds eccentrics.

"Judai. I highly doubt he cares." The woman said, the younger female giving the older female a glare.

"If you were my friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand huh? The exact kind of arrow I have in my…" Zane started before looking at his bandaged wing and trying to find the arrow in it.

"She took it out while you were laying there." Tuski said, Judai nodding.

"You mean you had a chance to kill me but instead you helped me?" Zane said, Judai nodding once more with a smile.

"Madame. I apologize. My name is Zane, Lieutenant Zane." The bird said, his right wing in a salute as the two girls smiled.

"It's a pleasure Lt. Zane. I'm Judai, Princess Judai. And this is my older sister Queen Tuski." Judai said, smiling as the bird kissed her hand as Tuski curtsied, the bird bowing to them.

"And these two are our best friends in the whole world. Syrus." Tuski said, pointing to the turtle.

"Friends call me Sy." The turtle said.

"And Aster." Judai said, her voice devoid of emotion and her face blank.

"I have no friends, only servants. And they call me, your highness." Aster said, extending his hand out towards the bird.

"Thinks he's a prince."Syrus whispered, Zane whistling off to the side.

"Your highnesses I owe you and I intend on staying until my debt is paid." Zane said, Tuski sighing softly and Judai looked down.

"I'm afraid there's not much you can. He has her under a spell. And placed an enchanted anklet on me." Tuski then said, looking at her forlorn younger sister.

"You mean a magical…." Zane said, making a weird noise and waving his wings at the ground when suddenly a flower appeared. Judai stood up as he looked at his wings in surprise, Tuski leading the animals to hide. Suddenly the entire area became light and colorful, the archway fixing itself as she turned her back towards a red headed, glasses wearing bastard.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." Adrian said, wearing gold armor, helmet in hand, and a gold crown on his head. Judai scoffed and just shook her head.

"My knight in shining armor is in another kingdom, searching high and low for me you unforgiveable, sarcastic, narcissistic, kidnapping weirdo!" Judai said under her breath, loud enough for him to hear her and he growled.

"I'll ignore those comments." He said and she rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Let me at him. I'll…oof… And I'll oof… And I'll…" Zane said, Syrus and Aster holding him back.

"Chill." Syrus said, the bird looking at him.

"All it takes is one little word. Will you… marry me?" Adrian then asked, getting down on one knee, helmet on the ground. Judai rolled her eyes as she turned to face him, her arms crossed and her eyes set in a glare.

"Every night you ask the same thing." She said, voice filled with anger, disgust, and hate.

"No, no." Adrian said, getting angry himself.

"And every night I give you the same answer." She then said.

"Don't" he said.

"Burn alive, Adrian." She said, clearly pissed off.

"You're really starting to bug me." Adrian said, standing up as the scenery returned to the dull, dreary setting it was.

"I would think you'd be used to it by now." Judai said, her back facing him once more before she was forced to face him and forcefully kissed her, earning a slap across the face from her.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it! But one day, I'm gonna boil over!" Adrian said harshly to her, glaring at her as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Go ahead then but I will never give you my father's kingdom."Judai said, her anger evident as she ripped her arm away from his grasp and backed away, glaring at him darkly. Adrian turned away angrily as he went to return to his castle before smirking and slowly turning back around.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it." Adrian said, pointing to the setting full moon as he laughed evilly ad walked away.

"No…" Judai whispered, watching the moon as she walked towards the lake. Her head in her hands as she cried, the water around her starting to glow, the spell taking affect. As the nights before, a swan was in her place, a solitary tear leaving her.

"Princess…" Zane said, shocked as he watched her. Tuski looked at her younger sister in sadness.

"Jim. Jesse. Please find us and fast." The Queen thought, looking at the enchanted anklet she wore before sitting near the water. Judai swam over to her sister and laid her head in her lap. Tears fell from her eyes, Tuski gently petting her feathered head, beginning to hum softly.

**Gothic:** Ok so as many of you might have read, in the previous chapter I posted up a contest. This contest is to see how many times I dis Adrian Gecko. I would like to inform you all that for the duration of this story, the contest will remain in affect. Good luck to you all and in the words of the Hunger Games:

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
>I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as WattpadFanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>:  www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
>-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!<p>

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
>shadowwriter329<br>InuYoiushi  
>Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam<br>g1rldraco7


End file.
